Shattered
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When Yuri drunk himself upset.


Title: Shatter

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is after Episode 7

* * *

After the China cup, the staff arranged an after party for the skaters, their coaches and some of the officials in a certain big hotel club, sadly some fans got access and actually got in.

Yuri was actually dragged by his friends and not by his coach, however to their surprise he willingly came with them and talked to Chris with some things as they gulped some drinks.

Some ladies tried to flirt with a sober Viktor, and Yakov who was present was shocked that his former charge wasn't even drinking and he was actually way from his own charge Yuri, Yuri that night was enjoying talking to some other skaters, Guang Hong, Leo, Pichit, Chris and Georgi who's drowning himself for some reason.

"Say, why aren't you with Yuri?" asked by some ladies to Viktor who sighed.

"Come on, Viktor can you call him so we can hang out too?"

"That's the problem, I can't call him, he's ignoring me" he sulked on his table full of women.

"Aw… earlier you were all so sweet and now he was ignoring you?" one said.

"How could Yuri, he just won second and now his ignoring you because he just got a place on the podium?" one bashed.

"Well, it's not his fault entirely… I said some things to him before his performance and upset him" he sulked.

"You're a bad coach" joked by the ladies when an idea hit him and started to dial his phone.

"Yuri, why are ignoring your poor coach?" teased by Chris.

"What coach?" he asked.

"Oh… I sense something happened?" Pichit joked.

"What happened?" Yuri gulped his shot of tequila.

"I thought your theme is love and you're supposed to show love to your coach?" Guang Hong added.

"What love?" he dead panned.

"Are you drunk already?" Leo asked.

"I'm not and I'm perfectly fine…" he put down another shot, "Another please" he asked the bartender who hand him another one, looking devilish with his pulled back hair some ladies tried to get to him but he ignored them all.

When suddenly the music changed from party to something pop and a guitar strumming and as he said he wasn't drunk but started to hear the guy he's upset singing.

"I feel your head resting heavy on your single bed, I want to hear all about it, get it all off your chest, I feel the tears and you're not alone, when I hold you well I won't let go, why should we care for what they're selling us anyway, we're so young babe and you know" Viktor with a microphone on hand as started singing, squeals and cameras flashing can be seen, while the guy on his back playing an Les Paul guitar, he was wearing a shirt with team Japan on it and a gym shorts matching it with his socks and Jordan slippers.

"You don't have to be there babe, you don't have to be scared babe, you don't need a plan, of what you want to do, won't you listen to the man that's loving you" on Viktor's other hand he was holding a banquet of white roses, Yuri shivered and asked another hard drink that could knock him out any second.

"Your world keeps spinning and you can't jump off, but I will catch you if you fall, I can't tell you enough, I hate to hear that you're feeling low, I hate to hear that you won't come home" Viktor persuaded him to look at him, but Yuri won't budge and looked away, some of the crowds started to tease them Yakov almost burst out laughing because of his antics, Chris squealed and pushed Yuri to Viktor but Yuri was stubborn and glared at his cousin who then turned away and started swaying.

"Why, should we care for what they're selling us anyway, we're, so young babe and you know" Viktor persuaded and held his hand and hugged him from behind.

"You don't have to be there babe, you don't have to be scared babe, you don't need a plan, of what you want to do, won't you listen to the man that's loving you" Yuri rolled his eyes and secretly wishing he would just collapse and fade away all from the embarrassment that he was receiving and all the cameras flashing on their way, Viktor gripping on his blue v-neck shirt and looking like a poor puppy.

"Easy easy and a 1, 2, 3, breasy breasy if you come with me, easy easy and a 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, na, na, na, na" Yuri got surprised his cousin was playing the guitar and started singing replacing Viktor.

"You don't have to be there babe, you don't have to be scared babe, you don't need a plan, of what you want to do, won't you listen to the man that's loving you" Viktor started to sway them but Yuri only stood like a stone and asked a Scotch this time, which Viktor took from his hand and put it back.

"You don't have to be there babe, you don't have to be scared babe, you don't need a plan, of what you want to do, won't you listen to the man that's loving you" when Yuri was about to walk out he was pretty much tipsy, his friend Pichit chuckled and helped him, Viktor looked defeated and doesn't know what to do.

After the song, Yuri's cousin put down his guitar, "Want my opinion and my advice, bud?" asked by the big guy, some girls squealed when he draped his arms around Viktor's shoulder, making him look like his own brother.

"I'm just lucky I made you my best friend" he sighed, "Go ahead" sighing in defeat, everyone wanted to listen so they toned down.

"Dude, all I can say on your situation is that, you are fucking damn screwed, and about to be ignored for around I don't know, based on my life long experience from my 'cousin' uh… five years" he shrugged and Viktor looked horrified, "Sorry for the language" he added.

"And just like you right now, I'm about to have the same treatment because I helped you, oh… and here's an advice, you better start apologizing on what ever made you screw and fucked up, because that guy is stubborn as Satan, trust me, he may look like a cinnamon roll and innocent as five years old but trust me when his drunk I don't want to start, anyways here's my last help" handing him a door pass to Yuri's room.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Listen, are you gonna argue or save your coach and student relationship? It might be weird and sneaky how I got my hands on this but trust me you need every help you can get with that guy" he shrugged and Viktor just ran out of the room.

"Was all that true?" asked Chris.

"Not entirely" he snorted, "I just messed with him, besides a little payback wouldn't hurt right? And the fact I like to vent my frustrations to my best friend… those damn referees. And besides, they'll make up any moment" he laughed.

"Will they be okay?" asked Guang Hong innocently.

"For tonight, if Yuri would forgive him, trust me, they will but when morning comes, I bet he'll forget eeeeeverything" he snorted, "Yo, Levi can I get a Monster drink?" and the bartender that he knew tossed him the drink, "And before you ask me what are these" pointing at his socks and Jordan slippers, "I'm cranky because he called while I was eating my dinner" and headed out.

"I think I'm in-love~" Chris touched his heart.

as he left they can hear him singing I had a bad day, but it was muffled.

Meanwhile back at their hotel, Pichit just left and Yuri just removed all his clothes feeling hot even though the air conditioner was in full, Viktor knocked on his door, "Yuri?" he called but no answer.

"Yuri, please I'm so-" Yuri snapped.

"GO AWAY!" Viktor was taken aback.

"Yuri, please, can we talk?" Viktor tried again but this time Yuri cried.

"Go… away! I don't want to see you" burying his face on his pillow.

Viktor had no choice, he opened the door using the card key and rushed to Yuri hugging him, "I'm sorry I said all those things, I didn't know you would be shattered, I'm so sorry Yuri, I promise, I'll believe in you more, I won't test or try reckless thing on you, I will stay by you and be with you, until you don't want me to" Viktor now on his dress shirt as he hugged Yuri who's sobbing.

"I love you Viktor, but why did you say such hurtful thing?" he cried as Viktor looked at him with shock, another surprise came to him from the man that gave him inspiration.

"Yu-Yuri? Looking at the sobbing man.

"You don't need to return my feelings, please l-leave" he tried to turn but Viktor won't let him.

"Yuri, did you know I was desperate when I called your cousin and tried to woo you in public?" he started and Yuri remained silent, "Yuri, I love you too… I'm not saying this because to make you feel better, I'm saying this because this is how I felt when you first seduced and made me fall for you, you think all my advances are jokes, but they're not, Yuri all my affections are being rejected by you, but I never grew tired of you remember that" he was now on top of Yuri's naked body.

"Vi-Viktor" Yuri's tears never stopped.

"Yuri" Viktor leaned in and started to kiss him senselessly, tongues played and Yuri biting Viktor's lover lip.

As Viktor started going down on his jaws and to his neck leaving marks as Yuri moaned to the sensation, Yuri groaned and started to grip Viktor's dress shirt and started to unbutton it with his shaky hands.

Viktor pulled and stretched Yuri's hand and kissed the tip affectionately and down to his shoulder as he goes down to Yuri's bare chest to play with his nipples, Yuri blowing hot breaths and Viktor gave him the look that he always give to Yuri, their bedroom eyes, going back to Yuri's mouth to have another round, Yuri finally managed to pull his damn shirt and turned their position.

Straddling Viktor with his clumsy and tipsy movements he unbuckled Viktor and gone down to stoke his man as Viktor gave him a grin.

Finally kicking off his pants and elastic boxers Yuri started to suck him off while his other hand strokes his shaft to give more pleasure.

"Yu-Yuri, where'd you learn all this?" he asked.

"Just enjoy it" Viktor groaned as Yuri had throat him.

"Yu-Yuri come here" he called as he roughly pulled Yuri to kiss him and changed their position to prepare Yuri, inserting one finger after another Yuri gripped and pulled the sheets moaning, seat dripped from his body feeling the pressure as he spread his legs to give more access, "You like that?" Viktor whispered as he leaned in kissing his charge and leaving more marks.

Pulling out some lube that happily packed in case Yuri finally will be his, put some on Yuri's ass as he thrust three fingers in to coat it and pouring some on his own shaft.

"You're all mine Yuri" he smiled and inserted in one thrust making Yuri scream.

"A-AA-AAAAH-AAAAAHHH" he panted and tightly snaked his legs on Viktor's legs as he held Viktor's neck with his other hand and the other pulling the sheets.

"Hnnnng… p-please start moving" Yuri asked as Viktor started to move slowly.

Kissing Yuri, "Does it still hurt?" Yuri shook his head as he now purred on Viktor's thrusts and touches.

"Yuri… I'm coming" he groaned.

"Please, I want you in me…" Yuri purred and Viktor complied after some few strokes and discharge all his load on Yuri's inside.

Viktor slumped on Yuri feeling their sticky body, Viktor carried Yuri to bath with him and had another round.

The next morning, Yuri woke up being comfortable being spooned, "Good morning, love" Yuri was about to turn but the stubborn head ache from the hangover hit him he groaned.

"I'll get you a morning after pills, looks like you did yourself hard last night, I'll take responsibility" Viktor kissed him.

Yuri was about to stop him but his head wasn't the only thing was aching, "Sorry I was rough too" Viktor leaned in and kissed him which he returned.

After a while their food arrived for breakfast, Yuri and Viktor now dressed up, Yuri cleaned up their discarded clothes, "Since when did you started wearing thong?" Viktor smirked as he hugged Yuri who was blushing madly, as they had their little jest they didn't know Viktor's little concert caused a media uproar regarding their relationship.

~END~


End file.
